Mistletoe Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella can not wait till christmas arrives.Things were going good for Troy and Gabriella till their was a small bump in the road.Gabriella leaves town and is not coming back because she thinks her boyfriend Troy is cheating on her.Will Gabriella come back home to Troy and tell him that she is pregnant with his child? Will Troy get to propose to Gabriella at christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella were still going strong. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for christmas to be here. Troy and Gabriella went to do their christmas shopping with their friends. As the day went on they got their christmas presents bought. Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to wrapped the presents for their friends and parents too.**

**As the days went by Troy and Gabriella knew christmas was coming in a few more days. So they finished putting the lights up and also decorating the tree too. Troy had told Gabriella he would be right back. So Gabriella was putting the last of the decorations on the tree when she found the mistletoe. Gabriella came up with an idea where to hang the mistletoe. So Gabriella and Lucille hung it where they knew that there would be no problem getting the guys under the mistletoe.**

**Gabriella and Lucille went to the kitchen to do some talking before Troy came back. Gabriella told Lucille she wants to tell her something but she wants her to keep it quiet for now. Gabriella told Lucille that she is two months pregnant with Troy's baby. Lucille was happy that she was going to have a grand child. Gabriella told Lucille that she is going to tell Troy on Christmas Eve. Lucille said to Gabriella how long have you known that you were pregnant. Gabriella told Lucille she has only known for a few days now. So Gabriella and Lucille had finished their talk just in time. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if she wanted to go on a walk with him.**

**Troy and Gabriella went for a walked but did not do much talking. Gabriella felt like their was something off with Troy but she did not know what it was. Troy took Gabriella home for the night and gave her a kiss goodnight on the lips and went back home. Gabriella was getting the feeling that Troy was cheating on her. So Gabriella decided she was going to leave town and not come back. So that night she packed her clothes and stuff that she was going to take with her. Gabriella put her stuff in her car. Then Gabriella went back in the house to leave her mom a note,telling her that she was going to her aunts and was not coming back. She also told her mom that she will call her and explain why she is not coming back then.**

**Gabriella left the note on the table and grab her coat and purse before she left the house. Gabriella looked at the house one last time before getting into her car. Gabriella stopped at each of the friends houses and left their christmas presents on their door step. But she knock on their door before she walked a way. Gabriella hated to leave her friends but she could not stay in the town to watch the guy she loved be with another girl. Before she left the town she went to stop at a place to get something to drink before she was out of town. That is when Gabriella saw her boyfriend Troy with another girl and she could not believe he did this to her. Gabriella payed for the drink she got and left crying her eyes out. Gabriella got back into her car and was back on the road driving to her aunts.**

**The next day Troy went over to get his girlfriend Gabriella but she was not home. Troy did not know that Gabriella left town and was not coming back. Maria open the door to Troy and he asked if Gabriella was home. Maria told Troy that Gabriella was not home and that she went to her aunts, but was not coming back. So Troy went back home and could not believe that Gabriella was not coming back and wondered why she was not coming back. Troy told his mom what Maria had told him about Gabriella not coming back. Lucille knew their had to be a reason Gabriella left town and was not coming back.**

**Gabriella arrived at her aunts and was still crying her eyes out when she got to the door. Her aunt Melody open the door to see her niece Gabriella crying her eyes out . Melody took Gabriella into her arms and held her. Gabriella and Melody went to the living room and sat down on the couch together. Melody asked Gabriella what was wrong and why she was crying. Gabriella told her aunt Melody that her boyfriend Troy cheated on her with another girl. She also told her she saw Troy with another girl at the place where she got something to drink at. Then she told her aunt Melody that she is two months pregnant with her boyfriend Troy's baby. Melody was in shock at first but then she congradulated her neice. Gabriella asked her aunt Melody if she could stay with her for a while and her aunt told her she could. So Melody took Gabriella to her room to get settle in.**

**Mean while Troy was in his room crying his eyes out and wanting his girlfriend Gabriella in his arms. Troy was praying and wishing that she would come back to him. The next day all Troy did was mope and cry when he was not around his parents. Troy mostly stayed in his room and would just be sad all day. Troy would look at the picture of Gabriella and cry his eyes out. A few days went by and Troy was really sad. Troy had not been smiling at all and had loss the sparkle in his eyes too. Troy was missing Gabriella and wanted her back in his arms. That night at dinner Troy only ate two small bites of his food and just left the rest. He left the table and went back upstairs to his room to cry some more. Lucille and Jack could not believe their son Troy only ate two bites of his food and left the rest of it. Lucille and Jack were really worried about their son Troy. Lucille and Jack had never seen their son Troy so sad and down.**

**Gabriella decided to call Lucille and explain to her why she left town. So Gabriella told Lucille why she left town. Lucille told her that the girl she had saw Troy with was his cousin Jessica who was visiting them. After Gabriella learn that the girl she saw him with was his cousin Jessica, she felt bad for thinking he was hooking up with her. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy would never cheat on her. Lucille also told Gabriella that Troy loves her. After Gabriella finished talking to Lucille she went to lay down for a while. Gabriella still thought Troy had cheated on her because of how he was acting around her. Gabriella still was not going back because she knew that she could not avoid Troy if she went back.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day Troy decided to go talk to Maria and find out which aunt Gabriella was staying with. Troy was also going to see if Gabriella's mom would give him the aunts address too. When Troy got to Gabriella's house he knocked on the door and Maria answer it. Troy told Maria he wanted to talk to her for a little bit. Maria asked Troy what he wanted to talk to her about. Troy told Maria that he wants to bring Gabriella back home and wanted to know which aunt she was staying with. Maria said to Troy that Gabriella is staying with her aunt Melody. Troy asked if he could have Gabriella's aunt Melody address and Maria gave him the address. Troy told Maria that he was going to propose to Gabriella on christmas eve. Troy told Maria that Gabriella thinks i am cheating on her which i am not. I love Gabriella with my whole heart and soul and i would never cheat on her. Troy told Maria that his mom told him that Gabriella thinking i cheated on her which i did not do.**

**Maria could tell that Troy was telling her the truth. Maria asked Troy if he is going to propose to Gabriella when he sees her at her aunt Melody's house. Troy told Maria that he is going to propose to her when he sees her at her aunt Melody's house. Troy thanked Maria for giving him the address to Gabriella's aunt Melody house. Maria told Troy he has her blessing to marry Gabriella. Troy said thank you to Maria again before he left. Troy went back home to pack a bag of clothes and was going to head to Gabriella's aunt Melody house.**

**Mean while Gabriella was missing Troy alot. She wished that Troy had not cheated on her. Gabriella could not believe that Troy would not interduce her to his cousin Jessica. Gabriella's heart was telling her that Troy did not cheat on her but her head was telling her that he did cheat on her. Gabriella was missing her friends to and hope they would forgive her for leaving them behind. Gabriella had a feeling something good was going to happen soon but she did not know what it was.**

**Troy was on his way to Gabriella's aunt Melody's house to talk to Gabriella. Troy could wait to see Gabriella again. Troy was missing Gabriella alot. Troy arrived at Gabriella's aunt Melody's house and got out of his car and went to the door to knock on it. Gabriella's aunt Melody open the door and saw Troy. Melody asked him how she could help him. Troy asked Melody if he could talk to Gabriella. Melody let Troy in the house and went to get Gabriella. Troy made sure he had the engaement ring on him. When Gabriella saw Troy standing in the living room ,she could not believe he was there. Troy said to Gabriella that he never cheated on her at all. Troy told Gabriella the reason why he was acting weird was that he was going to propose. Troy got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out to open it. Troy open the black ring box to show the ring to Gabriella. Troy said to Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy asked Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife.**

**Gabriella was in shock but she also had happy tears in her eyes too. Gabriella told Troy Yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy placed the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him and he asked her what it was. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy asked Gabriella how far along she was. Gabriella told Troy that she is two and half months pregnant. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips.**

**Troy was happy to have Gabriella back in his arms again and she was happy to be back in Troy's arms too. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. Melody came back to the room and saw Troy and Gabriella in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella told her aunt Melody that they are engage to get married. Melody was happy for her niece Gabriella and that she was happy again. Melody asked Gabriella and Troy if she could help them with the wedding planning and they said she could help them plan the wedding. Troy and Gabriella stayed with her aunt Melody for the rest of the week.**

**Troy and Gabriella left her aunt Melody's house the next day and head back home to Troy's house. Troy and Gabriella had arrived at Troy's house that afternoon and went inside together. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room to watch a movie and relax for a while. After they finish the movie they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants and then went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella saw his mom in the kitchen cleaning the stove.**

**Troy and Gabriella were going to be telling his parents about them being engaged and having a baby together that night since her mom was going to be coming over to eat dinner with them. Troy and Gabriella hope that his dad will handle the news when they tell them. Gabriella told Troy that his mom already knows that she is pregnant with his baby. Troy asked Gabriella how his mom knows about her being pregnant with his child. Gabriella told Troy she told his mom that day they were talking about stuff. Gabriella also told Troy that her mom and his dad do not know that she is pregnant with his baby.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Troy and Gabriella were upstairs in his room watching a movie till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella were afraid of how is dad was going to react to them being engage and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella did some talking about how they were going to tell her mom and his dad about them engaged and having a baby. Troy told Gabriella that her mom knows about them being engaged because she gave her blessing to him. Gabriella was happy that her mom gave Troy her blessing to marry her. Troy and Gabriella hope that her mom would be happy about them having a baby together.**

**Mean while Lucille was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Lucille knew that Troy and Gabriella were going to be telling his dad and her mom about them having a baby together. Lucille was not sure how Jack was going to take the news when they tell him. Lucille was sure that Gabriella's mom Maria would be able to handle the news when it is told to her. Lucille was hoping that Jack will not blow up at Troy and Gabriella after he learns about them having a baby together. Maria show up and went to the kitchen to help Lucille finish making the dinner. Lucille told Maria that she hopes Jack does not blow up at Troy and Gabriella after they tell him the news about them engage and one other thing too. Maria ask Lucille what the other thing was. Lucille told Maria that she can not tell her what the other thing is because she will have to find out from Troy and Gabriella.**

**Troy and Gabriella came down stairs to eat dinner with her mom and his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella told Maria and Jack they have some news to share with them. Troy and Gabriella told his dad and her mom that they are engaged and are having a baby together too. Maria was in shock at first but then she congradulated them on having a baby together. Jack was in shock too but then he said to Troy and Gabriella that they are not ready to be married and let alone have a baby together. Jack asked his son Troy how he could be so stupid to get his girlfriend /fiance pregnant in the first place. Troy told his dad that he and Gabriella did not plan to be having a baby right now but they are happy they are having baby together. Troy told his dad that he loves Gabriella with his whole heart and soul. Jack was getting more pissed at his son Troy. Jack told his son that he can not look at him right now and that he should pack his things and move out of the house to be with his fiance Gabriella. Jack stormed out of the room and went to his den.**

**Maria told Troy that he can come live with her and Gabriella for a while. Troy thank Maria for letting him come live with her and Gabriella. Maria told Troy and Gabriella to go get his stuff and that they will leave in a few minutes. So Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to pack all his stuff up and loaded it up in his car. Gabriella told Troy she is sorry for causing problems between him and his dad. Troy told Gabriella that she was not causing any problems with him and his dad. Troy told Gabriella that his dad is just mad right now and needs to cool down. Troy also told Gabriella once his dad thinks about it, he will except it then. Gabriella smiled at her fiance Troy and continue to help him pack his stuff he was taking with him over to her house.**

**Lucille and Maria were talking down stairs about how Jack is over reacting to Troy and Gabriella being engage and having a baby together. Lucille said to Maria thank you for letting Troy stay with you and Gabriella for a while. Maria told Lucille it is no problem and that she likes Troy alot. Lucille told Maria she will talk to Jack about how he reacted to Troy and Gabriella telling him about the engagement and the baby they are having after he has calm down. Maria said to Lucille she hopes she can get her husband to except Troy and Gabriella being engage and having a baby together.**

**Troy and Gabriella brought all his stuff they packed of his and put it in his car. Troy and Gabriella made sure they had everything he owns and was in his car. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room one last time to get the last two boxes of his stuff to put in the car. They looked at his empty room one last time before they left to go down stairs to his car. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella if they were ready to leave and they told her they were ready to go. Troy and Gabriella said goodbye to his mom before they left. Lucille told her son Troy that she will talk to his dad after he has calm down. Lucille told her son she would come over to see him. Troy told his mom that he was glad that she was on his side and that she will come see him.**

**Troy, Gabriella and Maria headed for their house. When they got to the house Maria help Troy and Gabriella carry his stuff in the house. Maria told Troy that he could store his stuff in the guest room. Troy thanked his future mother in law for letting him put his stuff in the guest room for now. Troy and Gabriella put the boxes with his clothes in her room. Troy and Maria put the rest of his stuff in the guest room for now. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she was going to go in her office and finish up some work she had left to do. Troy and Gabriella said to her mom okey. Troy and Gabriella went up to her room so he could unpack his clothes and get settled in. Gabriella asked Troy if he need any help and he told her that he was about done putting his clothes a way. Gabriella's cell phone rang and she answered it. It was her friend Taylor calling her asking how she was doing. Gabriella told Taylor she is doing fine and that she needs to get the rest of the gang and come over to watch movies with her and Troy. Taylor told Gabriella she would see her and Troy in a little bit then.**

**Gabriella told Troy that their friends are coming over and that they should tell them about them being engaged and having a baby together. Troy said to Gabriella that we can tell them when they get here. So Troy and Gabriella went down stairs and got a bottle of water to drink while waiting for their friends to show up. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before their friends arrived. Their friends arrived a hour later at Gabriella's house. They knocked on the door and Gabriella with Troy answered the door. Troy and Gabriella let their friends in the house. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they have something to tell them before they start watching movies**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So Troy and Gabriella waited till their friends had sat down, before they told them their news. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to tell them before they watch movies together. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are engage to get married and are also having a baby together too. The friends were in shock at first but then they congradulated them on their engagement and the baby they were having. The friends asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told them that she is two an half months pregnant. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if their parents know about them being engage and having a baby together.**

**Troy and Gabriella told their friends that the parents know about their engagement and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they wanted to stay over night and the friends said to Troy and Gabriella that they would love to stay over for the night. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they have to run back to their houses to get some clothes and stuff. The friends told Troy and Gabriella they would be right back. Kelsi already had her clothes and stuff with her. While the friends were gone getting their stuff Troy told Gabriella he was going to let her mom know that their friends were staying over night. Gabriella told Troy thanks for going to tell her mom about their friends staying over night.**

**Kelsi asked Gabriella how she and Troy got engaged and stuff. Gabriella told Kelsi that it all started when she thought Troy was cheating on her. Kelsi asked Gabriella why she was thinking that Troy was cheating on her. Gabriella told Kelsi that the reason she thought Troy was cheating on her was because he was acting weird and stuff. Gabriella told Kelsi that she did not know that the reason he was acting weird was that he was going to propose to her. Kelsi asked Gabriella what happen next and she told her how she was leaving town and had stop at a place to buy a drink before she left town. Gabriella told Kelsi how she saw Troy with another girl and that she thought it was the girl he cheat on me with. But then i found out that the girl i had saw him with was his cousin Jessica and i could not figure out why he did not want me to know or meet her. Gabriella told Kelsi that she went to her aunt Melody's house to stay with her. Kelsi said to Gabriella so that is why you left town and was not coming back because you thought Troy was cheating on you. Gabriella told Kelsi yeah that was the reason i was not going to come back. Kelsi asked Gabriella what happen after she got to her aunt Melody's house. Gabriella told Kelsi that her aunt Melody comforted her why she was crying her eyes out. Gabriella also told Kelsi that she told her aunt Melody that she was two months pregnant with Troy's baby.**

**Gabriella told Kelsi that her aunt Melody was in shock at first but then she congradulated her on having a baby. Gabriella said to Kelsi that she was laying down when Troy came to her aunt Melody's to see her and bring her back. Gabriella told Kelsi that Troy told her he was not cheating on her and that he explained why he was acting weird. Kelsi said what did Troy say to you about how he had been acting. Gabriella said to Kelsi that Troy told her he was going to propose to her. Gabriella then told Kelsi that Troy got down on one knee and pulled a black ring box out of his pocket. Gabriella then told Kelsi that Troy open the box to show her the ring and that he said will you marry me and become my wife.**

**Kelsi asked Gabriella if she gave Troy a answer right a way. Gabriella told Kelsi that she did not answer right way because she was crying happy tears. Gabriella told Kelsi that she told Troy yes that she woud marry him and become his wife. Gabriella told Kelsi that Troy put the engagement ring on her left hand finger and then they had shared a few kisses on the lips. Kelsi asked Gabriella when she told Troy she was pregnant with his child. Gabriella told Kelsi that she told Troy she was pregnant after they got done kissing. Gabriella said that Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Gabriella told Kelsi that Troy had asked her how far a long she was and that she told him she was two and half months pregnant. Gabriella had just got done telling Kelsi the story about what had happen, when her finace Troy came over to her.**

**Kelsi asked Gabriella if she could tell the rest of the gang the story she had told her. Gabriella told Kelsi she could tell them the story she told her. So Kelsi went to tell the rest of the gang the story Gabriella told her. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to make some popcorn to eat while watching movies together.**

**Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before they took the popcorn to their friends in the living room. Once Troy and Gabriella entered the living room ,their friends asked them if they told their parents about them being engaged and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they told their parents about them engaged and having a baby together. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella how the parents took it. Gabriella told their friends that the moms took it really well but that Troy's dad did not take it well. Chad asked Gabriella what happen with Troy's dad and she told Chad and their friends that he yelled at Troy and asked him how he could make a stupid mistake. Gabriella told them that his dad said they were not old enough to get married and have a baby together. Gabriella told them that his dad does not want to see his face and told him to pack his stuff. Chad said to Gabriella that Troy's dad kicked him out of the house just because you two are engaged and having a baby together. Gabriella said to Chad that yes his dad did kick him out and that Troy is living with me and my mom now.**

**Troy went over to his fiance Gabriella and asked her to hold him for a while. Gabriella took her fiance Troy in her arms and held him for a while. While Troy was in Gabriella's arms, he started crying his eyes out and Gabriella just let Troy cry in her arms. After a while Troy had fallen asleep in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella asked Kelsi to bring her a blanket to cover Troy with. Kelsi brought the blanket to Gabriella so she could cover Troy with it. So Gabriella with the friends watch a movie while Troy was sleeping.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella looked down at her fiance sleeping in her arms and smiled at him. Gabriella asked Chad to help her take Troy to her room. Chad help Gabriella carry Troy to her bedroom and layed him down on her bed. Gabriella thanked Chad for helping her with Troy. Chad told Gabriella that it was no problem and then he went back down stairs to watch the movie. Gabriella took Troy's shoes off his feet and then covered him up with a blanket before she left her room. Gabriella went back down stairs to finish watching the movie with their friends. **

**Chad asked Gabriella if she was going to check on her fiance Troy. Gabriella told Chad she was going to go check on her fiance Troy in a few minutes. Kelsi told Gabriella that she could go check on Troy for her. Gabriella thanked Kelsi for going to check on her fiance Troy for her. Kelsi went upstairs quietly so she did not wake Troy up. When Kelsi got to Gabriella's room she saw Troy tossing and turning in his sleep. As Kelsi was quietly walking out of Gabriella's room, she heard Troy saying Gabriella's name over and over. So Kelsi went to tell Gabriella that her fiance Troy is calling her name. Kelsi had gotten down stairs and went back to the living room to tell Gabriella that her fiance Troy is saying her name. Gabriella asked Kelsi how her fiance Troy was doing and Kelsi told Gabriella that her fiance Troy is tossing and turning in his sleep. Kelsi also told Gabriella that her fiance Troy is saying her name. Gabriella said to Kelsi thanks for checking on him for me.**

**Gabriella told their friends that she would be right back. Chad asked Gabriella where she was going. Gabriella told Chad she was going up stairs to check on her fiance and see if he was still saying her name like was when Kelsi check on him earlier. Chad said to Gabriella okey and good luck with Troy. Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom and went inside her bedroom quietly. Gabriella saw her fiance Troy tossing and turning in his sleep. Gabriella was getting ready to leave her bedroom when she heard Troy say her name over and over. So Gabriella went over to him to see if he was still sleeping when he said her name. The next thing Gabriella knew she was being pulled onto the bed by Troy. Gabriella was wondering if her fiance Troy was a wake now. Gabriella lean down and kissed her fiance Troy on the lips. Troy responded to the kiss that Gabriella gave him. Troy and Gabriella were sharing a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella were making out on her bed.**

**Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice before he went back to sleep after wards Gabriella got up quietly and put her underwear back on. Gabriella put on a pair of shorts and Troy's tshirt on before going back down stairs. Gabriella made sure Troy was still covered up before she left her bedroom to go back down stairs to their friends in the living room. When she was back down stairs she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink before going back in the living room to watch the rest of the movie their friends were watching. Chad saw Gabriella sit back down in the chair and asked her what took her so long getting back down stairs and she told him that she and Troy had a quickie. Chad said oh okey that explains why it took you so long to get back down stairs. Gabriella asked Chad if he would go for a walk with her while the rest of their friends finished watching the movie. Chad told Gabriella he would like to go for a walk with her. So Gabriella made sure she had her house key and coat. Gabriella and Chad left the house for a little while to go for a walk and talk too.**

**While Gabriella and Chad were walking,they did some talking too. Gabriella asked Chad if he ever saw Troy tossing and turning in his sleep before. Chad told Gabriella that he never noticed Troy tossing and turning in his sleep the times he had stayed over night at Troy's house. Gabriella asked Chad what happen the times he stayed over at Troy's house. Chad said to Gabriella that Troy can not find out that i told you what i am about to tell you. Chad also told Gabriella that she can not tell any one else either. Gabriella told Chad that she would not let Troy know that he told her and also she would not tell anyone else. So Chad told her about how Troy put shaving cream in his hand which he did not know he had did that. Chad told Gabriella that when he woke up the next day he would see Troy's head at the foot of the bed and his feet at the head of the bed. Chad said to Gabriella that he was puzzled how Troy end up being in that position. Chad told Gabriella how he went to scratch his head and got shaving cream in his hair. Gabriella was laughing really hard and told Chad she was sorry for laughing. Chad told her that Troy must have put the shaving cream on m yhand when i was sleeping and it took about a half hour to get it out of my hair. Gabriella asked Chad if he got back at Troy for the shaving cream stunt he pulled on him. Chad told Gabriella that he did get back at Troy for the shaving cream stunt. Gabriella asked Chad how he got Troy back for the stunt he pulled on him.**

**Gabriella asked Chad how he got back at Troy. Chad told Gabriella that he got a throw away phone and called Troy in the middle of the night. Chad said also told Gabriella that he just would breath on the phone with first three calls he made and then on the last call he made to Troy, he deguised his voice telling him that karma came back at him. Chad told Gabriella that he got the throw a way phone from Sharpay. Chad told Gabriella that the next day Troy asked me if i called him late at night and i told him it was not me. Chad told Gabriella that he told Troy that he was sleeping. Gabriella asked Chad if Troy ever found out it was him. Chad told Gabriella that Troy still has not figured it out that it was me. Chad said that he told the rest of the gang what he did and they all laughed about it. Gabriella said that she wish she could of see that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N The coversation between Gabriella and Chad will continue in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Gabriella and Chad were still out walking around and talking. Gabriella asked Chad if he did any thing else to Troy. Chad told her about the time he put itching powder in Troy's bed. Gabriella asked if Troy started scratching right a way after the itching power had touch him. Chad told Gabriella that Troy did starting itching right a way but did not know why he was itching in the first place. Gabriella asked Chad if Troy did finally stop itching after a while. Chad told Gabriella that Troy did stop itching after he took a shower to wash off the itching powder. Chad told Gabriella that he took the sheets off Troy's bed so they could be wash.**

**Gabriella decided to asked Chad about this girl that she saw her fiance Troy with the day she was leaving town. Gabriella showed Chad the picture she took of Troy and the girl that day she saw them. Gabriella asked Chad if he ever saw this girl before. Chad looked at the picture and told Gabriella that he has never see the girl in the picture before. Gabriella told Chad that when she saw Troy with this girl it broke her heart. Gabriella told Chad that Troy's mom told her it was his cousin Jessica that she saw Troy with. Chad told Gabriella that is not Troy's cousin Jessica because i have meant his cousin Jessica. Chad told Gabriella if that was his cousin Jessica he would have interduce you to her. Chad said to Gabriella that they can call Troy's cousin Jessica because he has her number and so he called her. Chad asked Troy's cousin Jessica if she had been in Albuquerque,NM and Jessica told Chad on the phone that she had not stopped in Albuquerque,NM to see her cousin Troy yet. When Gabriella hear that his cousin Jessica had not been there yet, she then wonder who the girl was that she saw her fiance Troy with then. Chad filled Troy's cousin Jessica in about what was going on and she asked Chad to put her on speaker so she could talk to Gabriella too.**

**Troy's cousin Jessica said hi to Gabriella and told her she could not wait to meet her in person. Gabriella told Jessica that she could not wait to meet her in person. Troy's cousin Jaessica asked Gabriella if she could have her cell phone number so they could keep in touch and Gabriella told Jessica she could have her cell phone number. So Gabriella and Troy's cousin Jessica exchange cell phone numbers. Jessica asked Gabriella to send that picture she took of her cousin Troy with that girl so she could see it. Gabriella sent Troy's cousin Jessica the picture. Jessica said that is not her but she told Gabriella that that girl in the picture is flirting with Troy. Jessica told Gabriella she could not believe her cousin Troy would not tell her about meeting the girl in the picture. Gabriella told Jessica that she agreed with her on it. Gabriella asked Troy's cousin Jessica if she would like to be their baby's godmother. Troy's cousin Jessica told Gabriella that she would love to be their baby's godmother.**

**Troy's cousin Jessica told Gabriella that she had to go but she would talk to her again soon. Gabriella told Troy's cousin Jessica goodbye and they hung up at the same time. Chad said to Gabriella that they should confront Troy about this girl he meant that is in the picture. Gabriella told Chad that when they get back to her house if Troy is up they will confront him about it. Chad told Gabriella they should show that picture to Taylor and the rest of gang to see if they have see that girl in the picture with Troy that you took. Gabriella told Chad that was a good idea to show the picture to the rest of the gang to see if they know who that girl is in the picture with Troy that she took. So Gabriella and Chad got back to her house and went back inside to the living room where he rest of the gang was at. Taylor asked her boyfriend Chad where he and Gabriella went to and he told her they just went for a walk and did some talking is all.**

**Chad asked the rest of the gang if they would look at a picture that Gabriella took of Troy with another girl the day she was leaving town to go to her aunt Melody's. Sharpay and the rest the gang said they would look at the picture that Gabriella had took of Troy and the girl he was with. Sharpay looked at the picture first said she has never seen that girl before either, but said she look like a boyfriend stealer. The rest of the gang looked at the picture and told Gabriella that they never see that girl before. Chad told them that Troy's mom told Gabriella that it was Troy's cousin Jessica which i knew it was not. Sharpay said that they have meant Troy's cousin Jessica and that is not her in the picture with Troy. Gabriella started crying her eyes out in Chad and Taylor's arms. Chad and Taylor were trying to get Gabriella to calm down and to get her to stop crying. Mean while Troy woke up and noticed that his pregnant fiance Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy got up and put his black boxers on and his shorts before going down stairs.**

**Troy had come down stairs and went to the living room where their friends were at. When Troy entered the living room , he saw his pregnant fiance Gabriella crying in Chad and Taylor's arms. Troy asked what was going on and Sharpay show him the picture that his fiance Gabriella took of him with another girl on the day she was leaving town to go to her aunt Melody's house. Sharpay asked Troy who the girl was that he was sitting with in the picture. Troy told Sharpay and the rest of the gang that he does not know who she is . Troy said that day he was there waiting for one of the basketball team mates to show up. Troy told them he got a call from one of the basketball team mates wanting to talk to him. Troy said while he was waiting for the baskeball player team mate to show up, this girl sat down and started talking to him. Troy told them he did not want to be rude to the girl and that is why he talk to her is all.**

**Troy went over to tell Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy went to move a piece of hair out of her face and Gabriella told him not to touch her. Gabriella asked her fiance Troy why he did not tell her about talking to this girl. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to tell her but he had forgot about it. Gabriella said to Troy how could you for got about telling me that you talk to some girl. Troy told Gabriella that he is telling her the truth that he had forgotten about telling her that he talk to some girl. Troy went to put his hand on Gabriella and she told him not to touch her. This broke Troys heart that she would not let him touch her. Gabriella went up to her room and packed her two bags with clothes and stuff she would need. Gabriella put some pants on over her shorts she was wearing. Gabriella took her two bags and her purse to the Balcony and tossed them over then she went back in her room and put the short note saying goodbye Troy on the nightstand where is his phone was at. She grab her picture of her and Troy to take with her and then she closed the doors to the balcony behind her. Gabriella climb down the tree and then picked up her packed bags with her purse.**

**Gabriella went to the bus stop and waited for the bus to show up. The bus showed up and Gabriella got on it. The bus took her to the airport and dropped her off. Gabriella went into the airport and got a ticket to Colorado. Gabriella got on the plane that was going to Colorado. Two hours later Gabriella was landing in Colorado at the airport. Gabriella got off the plane and went into the airport to get her bags. Gabriella went out of the airport and got on a bus to the ski resort where she and her fiance Troy first meant each other at.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Gabriella arrived at the ski resort and check in to her hotel room there. Then Gabriella changed in to some warm clothes she had brought with her. Gabriella took her purse and the key to her room with her. Gabriella left her room to go get some hot chocolate to drink. After Gabriella got her cup of hot chocolate ,she went to the room where she had first meant her fiance Troy at. Gabriella sat down in the chair that she had sat in a year ago to finish reading her book when she got pulled up to the stage to sing. Gabriella was remembering about her meeting Troy a year a go when the same guy that had pulled her up on the stage to sing came up to her.**

**When Marc Summers came up to Gabriella he realized she was familar to him. Gabriella looked up at him and said your that guy that pulled me up stage to sing at the new years party a year ago. Marc interduced himself to Gabriella and she did the same thing. Marc asked Gabriella what brought her to the ski lodge and she told him that she was there to do some thinking and stuff. Marc asked Gabriella why she was crying her eyes out for and she told Marc the whole story. Gabriella showed Marc the picture she had took of her fiance Troy with another girl the day she was going to her aunt Melody's. Marc told Gabriella from what he can see in the picture she took , her fiance Troy is not flirting with the girl in the picture and it seems his mind is some where else. Marc also told Gabriella that it looks like the girl is trying to flirt with him and he is not paying attention to it.**

**Gabriella took a looked at the picture again and realized Marc was right that her fiance was not flirting with the or paying attention to the girl flirting with him. Gabriella told Marc she did not know if she could for give Troy for not telling her about him talking to the girl in the picture she took and also she did not know if she could give him another chance. Marc said to Gabriella just think about what i said,because i can tell you still love your fiance Troy. Gabriella told Marc that she does still love Troy with her whole heart and soul. Gabriella also told Marc that Troy is the father of her baby she is carrying. Marc asked Gabriella if she want to sing one song that night and she told him sure i would love to sing one song.**

**So Gabriella got ready to sing one song that night. Marc asked a guy name Wes to sing with his friend Gabriella on this song. Gabriella all of a sudden heard the song Start Of Something New playing which was the song she sang with Troy. Gabriella tried not to cry while singing the song with the guy Wes. But after Gabriella got done singing the song and she started crying her eyes out because she was missing Troy. Wes interduce himself to Gabriella and she thank him for singing the song with her. Wes asked Gabriella why she was crying and she showed him the picture of her fiance Troy with a girl. Wes said to Gabriella that is my cousin Tonya and could not believe she was flirting with Gabriella's fiance Troy. Gabriella asked Wes what his cousin Tonya was doing in her hometown in new mexico. Wes told Gabriella that he has a aunt and uncle that live there and his cousin Tonya must had been visiting them.**

**Mean while Troy was in his fiance Gabriella's room crying his eyes out. Chad and Taylor went to see if Troy and Gabriella were talking things out. When Chad and Taylor got to Gabriella's room , they saw Troy crying his eyes out and asked him what was wrong. Troy told Chad and Taylor that Gabriella left him again and showed them the note that said goodbye Troy on it. Troy continue to cry his eyes out. Chad and Taylor could tell that Troy really loves Gabriella. Chad and Taylor went down stairs to tell the others about Gabriella leaving again.**

**It had been 4 days since Gabriella had left Troy and their friends. Troy was not eating any food and all he was living on was bottled water. Troy was not going on runs anymore since Gabriella left him. All Troy would do was stay in Gabriella's bedroom and cry his eyes out. Maria decided to go check on Troy to see how he was doing. Maria could tell that Troy was really sad and was missing Gabriella alot. Maria told Troy that if Gabriella calls her that she will find out where she is at. Maria told Troy that she would tell him where Gabriella is at after she has got done talking to her on the phone. Troy thanked Maria for doing this for him and she told him it was no problem.**

**Gabriella decided to call her mom to let her know that she was okey and that she would not be coming back home right away. Gabriella asked her mom not to tell Troy where she is at. Gabriella told her mom that she is in colorado at the ski lodge where she first meant Troy at. Gabriella told her mom that she is doing was thinking. Gabriella told her mom the real reason she left Troy for now. Gabriella told her mom she would see her soon. After Gabriella got done talking to her mom ,she went to get another cup of hot chocolate to drink while she was doing some thinking.**

**Marc saw Gabriella sitting the chair and asked her if she had thought about what he said to her. Gabriella told Marc that is what she has been thinking about. Gabriella told Marc that she is not sure she can forgive her fiance Troy yet or give him another chance. Marc told Gabriella that she should give her fiance Troy another chance. Gabriella told Marc she would think about it some more. Marc told Gabriella that she better also think about the baby too. Gabriella told Marc she knows the baby needs it's father too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Troy wish he knew where his fiance Gabriella was at so they could work things out. Maria went to tell Troy where Gabriella was at so he could go to her and try to work things out with her. Maria told Troy that Gabriella is in colorado at the ski lodge where they had first meant. Troy thanked Maria for telling him where Gabriella was at. Maria asked Troy to not tell Gabriella that i told you where she was at. Troy told Maria that he would not tell Gabriella that she told him. Maria left Troy to packing his clothes for his trip to colorado. Troy could not wait to see his fiance Gabriella again. Troy still had not ate any food and was looking really pale in the face. Troy had finish packing his clothes that he was taking with him. Troy grabbed his cell phone and wallet besides his packed bag. Troy went down stairs to say good bye to Maria before leaving for the bus stop.**

**Troy got to the bus stop in time. The bus took Troy to the airport and dropped him off. Troy carried his packed bag and went inside the airport to by a ticket to colorado. Once Troy got his ticket to colorado ,he waited for his plane to be called. Troy had finally got on the plane that was going to colorado. Troy took a small nap on the plane while it was in the air. The plane had landed in colorado by the time Troy woke up from his nap. Troy got off the plane and went into the airport to get his over night bag. Troy got onto the bus that was going to the ski lodge. Troy could not wait to see his pregnant fiance Gabriella again.**

**Mean while Gabriella was in her room laying down when she had a feeling that some thing was going to be happening that night, but she did not know what it was. Gabriella did not know her fiance Troy was on his way to the ski lodge. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed in warm clothes. Gabriella made sure she had her room key and purse. Gabriella had left her room and went the lounge. Gabriella saw Marc getting the karoke machine ready. Marc saw Gabriella and went over to see how she was doing. Gabriella told Marc that she was doing a little bit better. Wes saw Gabriella and Marc talking and went over to them to sat hi. Wes then saw his cousin Tonya walking over to him and he was ready to have a talk with her. Gabriella saw Wes cousin Tonya and wanted to have a talk with her too. So Gabriella went over to Tonya and asked her why she was around her fiance Troy a few weeks agao. Tonya told Gabriella she did not know that Troy was her fiance. Tonya told Gabriella she was sorry for talking to her fiance Troy. Gabriella showed her the picture she took of her and her fiance Troy. Gabriella asked Wes cousin Tonya why she was flirting with him too.**

**Wes cousin Tonya told Gabriella she did not know she was flirting with her fiance Troy. Tonya told Gabriella that she is sorry. Tonya told Gabriella that her fiance Troy was not paying attention to her any way. Gabriella told Tonya that she forgives her. Tonya thanked Gabriella for forgiving her. Gabriella walked a way from Tonya and sat back down in the chair. Wes had a good talk with his cousin Tonya. Wes and Tonya sat down at a table to finish their talk.**

**Troy arrived at the ski lodge and went inside to check into his room which was next to Gabriella's room. Troy set his over night bag on the bed and then he sat on the bed to think of a way to surprise his fiance Gabriella. Troy remembered the song he and Gabriella sang together. So Troy decided to sing the song Start Of Something New and hoped that Gabriella would sing with him. So Troy went to put his plan in motion to surprise his fiance Gabriella. Troy saw the guy that pulled Gabriella and him on the stage to sing a year ago. Marc saw Troy and went over to him and interduce himself to Troy. Troy did the same thing. Marc said to Troy that you must be Gabriella's fiance. Troy said to Marc how did you know i was Gabriella's fiance. Marc said it was guess. Troy asked Marc if he would play the song The Start Of Something New.**

**Gabriella went to the lounge room where she had sang a karoke song the night before. Gabriella could not shake the feeling she was having. Gabriella then heard the song Start Of Something New play. Troy started to sing the part he sang a year ago. Gabriella heard the familiar singing voice that she had sang with a year ago. Gabriella could not believe she was hearing Troy's singing voice. Gabriella went ahead and sang the song with him but did not look at him. After she was done singing the song she ran out of the room in tears. Wes saw Gabriella run out of the room and so he followed his new friend to find out what was wrong. Wes caught up to Gabriella and asked her what was wrong. Gabriella told her new friend Wes that her fiance Troy was here and that she is not ready to be around him yet.**

**Troy went to go after Gabriella when he saw her talking to Wes. Troy heard Gabriella tell Wes that she could not forgive him and did not know if she still wanted to be with him. After Troy heard this,it broke his heart in two. Troy went back to the room he check into to get his over night bag and check back out. Troy decided to leave that night and go home. Troy could not believe he had lost Gabriella for good and he started crying his eyes out when he went to the bus stop.**

**Gabriella had told Wes she can not forgive him and did not know if she could be with him any more. Wes had saw Troy and knew he had heard what Gabriella said . Wes saw Troy starting to cry. Wes went to talk to Troy before he left. Troy told Gabriella's new guy friend Wes that he has lost Gabriella for good and that he has nothing left to live for. Wes then noticed how pale Troy was in the face and knew that Troy had not been eating any food. Wes then went to have a talk with Gabriella and tell her what Troy told him. So Wes went to the room Gabriella was staying in to tell her that she needs to forgive her fiance Troy and give him another chance before it is to late.**

**Troy got on the bus and went back to the airport. Troy went into the airport to buy a ticket for home. Not long after Troy got his ticket for home , he got on the plane and was still crying because he lost Gabriella the love of his life. Troy plane landed back at the airport. Troy got off the plane and went to get his over night bag. Troy left the airport and went to Gabriella's house to get all his stuff and move out. Troy walked into the Montez house and went up stairs to pack the rest of his clothes and also to take his stuff out to his car. Maria saw that Troy was back asked him why he was back already. Troy told Maria that Gabriella will not forgive him and does not want be with me any more. Troy told Maria that it is over between him and Gabriella. Maria could see Troy crying his eyes out and she saw how sad he was. Troy told Maria that he has lost Gabriella and their was no point staying there.**

**Troy said good bye to Maria and left the house with the last of his stuff. Troy got into his car and went to the apartment he just rent and moved into it right a way. After Troy got settled in he lay down on the couch to cry some more. Troy felt like there was nothing left to live for and so he continued to not eat any food. Troy decided to keep starving himself to death. Troy just want to die because he knew he could not live with out Gabriella.**

**Gabriella asked Wes what he wanted and Wes told her that she needs to forgive her fiance Troy and give him another chance before it is to late. Wes told Gabriella that Troy told him he has nothing to live for. Wes told Gabriella that her fiance Troy was really pale in the face and looked like he had loss some weight. Wes even told Gabriella that he does not think her fiance Troy has been eating. Wes also told Gabriella that he thinks Troy might try to end his life by starving himself to death. Gabriella told Wes that Troy would not do something like that or end his life. Wes told Gabriella your wrong because Troy is so sad and depressed. Wes told Gabriella to think about what he said and he left her alone to think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Troy was in his apartment laying on the couch and still crying his eyes out. Troy drank two sips of water and continued crying his eyes out. Troy could not believe he had lost Gabriella for good. All Troy did was cry since moving into the apartment. Troy never left the apartment and was still not eating. Troy was getting weaker because he had not ate any food in days. Troy cried himself to sleep and when he was a wake he cried too. All Troy want to do was die. Troy felt like he had nothing left to live for any more. Troy continued starving himself and he did not care if he lived or died now.**

**Mean while Gabriella did not know how bad of a shape her fiance Troy was in. Gabriella went to look for Wes to tell him she was sorry for how she acted around him. Wes told Gabriella that he forgives her and asked her if she was going to forgive her fiance Troy. Gabriella told Wes that she is goin to for give her fiance Troy. Wes told Gabriella tha he is happy that she is going to forgive her fiance Troy. Gabriella told her friend Wes that she also decided to give her fiance Troy another chance too. Wes asked Gabriella if she was going to go back home toher fiance Troy now. Gabriella told her guy friend Wes that she was leaving soon for the airport to get on a airplane for home. Wes told Gabriella that he hopes thinks work out between her and her fiance Troy. Gabriella thank Wes for being her friend threw this. Gabriella went to her hotel room and put her clothes back in her bags. Gabriella took her two bags and purse and went to check out.**

**Maria went to see Troy's mom Lucille to let her know about Troy moving out of her house and into apartment. Maria knocked on the door and Lucille open it to let her in the house so they could talk. Maria told Lucille that Troy had not been eating the first 4 days after Gabriella left him and that she still thinks Troys is not eating at all. Maria tols Lucille everything that had happen. Lucille said to Maria she could not believe that it was over between him and Gabriella. Maria told Lucille that she knows her daughter Gabriella is still wearing the engaegment because seh never gave it back to Troy. Lucille asked Maria if she would go with her to see Troy at his apartment and Maria told Lucille she would go with her because she was worried about him too.**

**Troy was so sad a depressed. Troy was slipping a way and the only person that could save him was his fiance Gabriella. Troy had not moved from the couch and he had not slipped into a coma and had a really weak pulse too. So when Lucille and Maria arrived at Troys apartment, they knocked first but know one answered. Lucille used the key she got from the landloard and open the door. Lucille and Maria saw Troy laying on the couch not moving. Lucille went over to Tro yand saw he was still breathing but that his pulse was weak. Maria notice that Troy was really pale and had lost alot of weight too. Lucille called 911 and told them that her son Troy needed to be rush to the hospital. Lucille told Maria that the ambulance was on it's way.**

**Gabriella got to the airport and bought her plane ticket for home. A hour later Gabriella was on a plane home. Gabriella could not wait to tell her fiance Troy that she forgives him and that she is going to give him another chance. What Gabriella did not know was that her fiance had moved out of her moms house and was living in a apartment now. Also Gabriella did not know her fiance Troy was on the way to the hospital too. Gabriella was having a feeling that she was going to slowly lose something that is close to her but she did not know what it was.**

**The ambulance took Troy to the hospital. Lucille and Maria had followed the ambulance to the hospital. Troy was took to the emergecy room to be check out. The doctor notice that Troy was really pale and had lost alot of weight too. The doctor could tell that Troy had been not eating at all. So the doctor had Troy put in a room and then had the nurse put a iv in him to get something into him. The doctor went out to the waiting room and told Lucille and Maria that Troy is in a coma and that his health is not good right now. Lucille asked the doctor if she and Maria could so see Troy for a little bit and the doctor said they could. Lucille and Maria went into the room and they saw Troy just laying in the bed. Maria told Lucille that she wish Gabriella would come back to Troy and work things out with him.**

**Gabriella's plane landed at the airport. Gabriella got off the plane and went to find her two bags before calling Taylor to pick her up from the airport. Taylor picked Gabriella up from the airport and took her home. Once Gabriella was home, she went into the house and set her two bags down. Gabriella went up to her room and she noticed that her fiance Troy's stuff was gone. Gabriella realized that her fiance Troy moved out. While Gabriella was in her room , her mom had come home from the hospital. Gabriella went back down stairs and saw her mom in the kitchen getting some thing to drink.**

**Maria saw her daughter Gabriella standing in front of her and asked her when she had got home. Gabriella told her mom that she came back home because she was going to forgive her fiance Troy and give him another chance too. Gabriella also told her mom that she realized how much she loves Troy and can not live with out him. Maria told Gabriella she was glad that she came back home and wanting to be with Troy. Maria told Gabriella that she needed her to sit down because she had to tell her something. Gabriella sat down and asked her mom what it was she wants to tell her. Maria told Gabriella that her fiance Troy is in the hospital fighting for his life. Maria told Gabriella that Troy has not ate any food in days and has lost alot of weight too. Maria told Gabriella that Troy is really pale too. Maria told Gabriella that she is the only one that can save him now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Gabriella told her mom that it was her fault that her fiance Troy being in the hospital. Maria told Gabriella it was not her fault that Troy is in the hospital. Gabriella told her mom she should not have left him the way she did. Gabriella told her mom that she really loves Troy with her whole heart and soul. Gabriella asked her mom if she could go see her fiance Troy right now in the hospital. Maria told Gabriella that she was going back to the hospital anyway. Maria and Gabriella left the house and got into the car. On the way to the hospital Gabriella told her mom she wants to live with Troy in the apartment he has being living in. Maria told Gabrielal she is fine with her living with Troy.**

**Maria and Gabriella arrived at the hospital and got out of the car. Maria locked the car and then she and Gabriella walked into the hospital. Maria and Gabriella got on the elevator and went to the floor Troy was on. Maria and Gabriella got off the elevator and went to the room Troy was in. Maria went over to Lucille and asked her how Troy was doing. Lucille told Maria that Troy has not showed any provement yet. Lucille then saw Gabriella standing not far from Maria. Lucille asked Gabriella if she wanted to sit with Troy for a little while. Gabriella told Lucille that she would like that. Maria took Lucille down to the cafateria to get some coffee to drink. **

**Mean while Gabriella sat down in the chair that was next to the bed that Troy was laying in. Gabriella took Troy's hand into hers. The doctor came into the room to check on Troy and saw Gabriella holding Troy's hand. The doctor asked her who she was and Gabriella told the doctor that she was Troy's fiance. Gabriella asked the doctor if Troy could hear her talking to him. The doctor told Gabriella that Troy can hear her talking to him even though he is in a coma. Gabriella asked the doctor if it would be okey if she layed down next to him. The doctor told Gabriella that she could lay next to him if she is really careful. Gabriella thank the doctor for answering her questions.**

**So Gabriella layed down next to Troy and still held his hand too. Gabriella told Troy that she forgives him and is going to give him another chance. Gabriella told her fiance Troy to not leave her and their baby. Gabriella layed her head on Troy's shoulder and felll a sleep not long after that. Maria and Lucille came back to Troy's room and saw Gabriella laying next to Troy a sleep holding his hand. Maria told Lucille that Gabriella wants to live with Troy at the apartment that he has been living in. Maria and Lucille left the hospital for a while. **

**Maria and Lucille look at the house across the street that is for sale. After they look at the house ,they bought the house for Troy and Gabriella. Maria took Lucille over to the apartment to get Troy's stuff to move it to he house. They also moved Gabriella's stuff to the house too. Maria and Lucille went to buy furniture for the house too. Maria and Lucille were working on the house to get it ready for when Troy wakes up and comes home with Gabriella. Maria and Lucille were going to go back to the hospital to see Troy and Gabriella later on that day.**

**Gabriella kept say to Troy please wake up for me. Gabriella also kept telling Troy that she loves him and not to leave her. The doctor came back and checked on Troy again. Gabriella asked the doctor how troy was doing and the doctor told Gabriella that he is doing alot better. The doctor also told Gabriella that Troy could come out of his coma soon. Gabriella thank the doctor for telling her and the doctor left the room. Gabriella layed back down next to Troy and took his hand into hers. Gabriella fell a sleep not long after she lay down next to Troy. Maria and Lucille arrived at the hospital and got on the elevator to go to the floor that Troy was on. Lucille and Maria arrive at Troy's room and saw that Gabriella was sleeping next to Troy.**

**Lucille took a picture of Gabriella cuddled up to Troy. Maria said to Lucille that Gabriella sure does love Troy. Maria and Lucille hope that Troy would wake up soon from his coma. So Maria and Lucille left Gabriella alone with Troy sleeping. Lucille and Maria left the hospital and went to finish decorating Troy and Gabriella's house. Then Lucille and Maria went to the Bolton house to eat some lunch before going back to the hospital. **

**Gabriella had ate some lunch and was now back laying next to Troy. Gabriella had her fingers intertwine with Troy's fingers. Gabriella told Troy that she loves him with her whole heart and soul. Gabriella told her fiance Troy to please wake up. Gabriella also said to Troy please do not leave me and our baby. Gabriella fell asleep with her head on Troy's shoulder. Gabriella has not left Troy side the whole time she has been at the hospital, except to go get a little bit of something to eat. **

**Mean while Lucille and Maria were on their way to the hospital to see how Troy was doing. Maria wanted to see how her pregnant daughter Gabriella was doing. Lucille and Maria arrived at the hospital. Lucille and Maria got out of the car and locked it. Lucille and Maria went to the elevator to go to the floor Troy was on. When they arrived they saw Gabriella curled up to Troy and holding his hand too. Lucille and Maria were quiet when they entered the room Troy was in.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Troy had been in the hospital for a week and still was in a coma. Gabriella was praying every day and night that Troy would wake up soon. Gabriella was laying next to Troy on the bed and just talking to him and telling him how much she loved him. Maria brought some food for Gabriella to eat. Gabriella ate the food her mom brought her and then she went back to laying next to her fiancé Troy. Gabriella had entwined her fingers with Troy's and kissed his hand too. The doctor came into the room to check on Troy to see how he was doing. Gabriella asked the doctor when Troy would be coming out of his coma. The doctor told Gabriella that Troy should be coming out of his coma any day now. Gabriella asked the doctor how Troy was doing. The doctor told Gabriella that Troy is doing a lot better and is no longer pale. Gabriella laid back down next to Troy after the doctor left the room.**

**That night Gabriella was talking to Troy and telling him how much she loves him. Not long after Gabriella said I love you to Troy , he squeezed her hand. Gabriella could not believe she felt Troy squeeze her hand. Gabriella said I love you to Troy again. Troy came out of his coma and opened his blue eyes. Once Troy opened his blue eyes, they met Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Troy could not believe Gabriella was by his side on the hospital bed. Gabriella told Troy that she forgives him and that she wants to be with him still. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy was happy that he had his fiancée Gabriella back. The doctor came in and saw that Troy was awake. The doctor asked Troy how he was feeling and he told the doctor he was feeling much better now. The doctor told Troy they were going to weigh him and do a few test before they let him go home.**

**The doctor weighed Troy and he gained a couple pounds which was good. The doctor ran the few tests on Troy and they came out good. The doctor told Troy he would get the release papers ready for him to sign. Troy thanked the doctor for everything. Troy went to the bathroom to get dress. The doctor told Gabriella to make sure he eats now and Gabriella told the doctor she would make sure that he continues eating. The doctor said that he will go get the release forms for Troy to sign now. After the doctor left room, Troy came out of the bathroom dress. Troy asked Gabriella if she would help him to the wheel chair and she did as he had asked her to do. Gabriella pushed the wheel chair that Troy was there out of the room. Troy signed the release forms and Gabriella wheeled him out of the hospital with the nurse behind them. Gabriella told Troy she was driving the car and that he was riding on the passenger side. Gabriella gave Troy a kiss on the lips and then went to pull the car up. Gabriella got out of the car and opened the passenger side and helped Troy into the car. Then Gabriella got back into the driver side and drove them home to their house.**

**When they got to the house, Troy asked what they were doing at the house across from his parent's house. Gabriella told Troy that the house is theirs to live in and that their mom's bought the house for them. Gabriella got out of the car and went to the passage side and helped Troy out of the car and into the house. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to lay on the couch or lay on their bed up stairs in their bedroom. Troy told Gabriella he wanted to lay on their bed upstairs and so she took him upstairs to their bed room. Gabriella helped Troy to the bed and then she told him she would be right back. Gabriella went back down stairs quickly and went to lock the car up. Gabriella came back into the house and locked the door too. Gabriella went to the kitchen and made herself two sandwiches and grabbed some strawberries out of the fridge. Gabriella took two bottles of water out of the fridge too. Then Gabriella took her food and the two bottles of water with her upstairs to her and Troy's bedroom.**

**When Gabriella entered that bedroom she saw that Troy had took his shirt off and was under the blankets already. Gabriella saw that Troy was watching the TV which was in their bedroom. Troy looked over and saw Gabriella with food and two bottles of water. Gabriella gave Troy one of the bottles of water for him to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if one of the sandwiches was for him and Gabriella hand him one of the sandwiches. Troy and Gabriella ate their sandwich and the strawberries too. Troy and Gabriella had finish eating and got a drink of water from the bottle and then sat them back on their night stands. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other while watching a movie together. When the movie was over , Gabriella looked over at her fiancé Troy who had fallen asleep while watching the movie. Gabriella got up quietly and took the movie out and put the TV back on regular TV before shutting it off. Gabriella picked Troy's pants and t-shirt up from the floor and set them in the chair that was in the corner of the room.**

**Gabriella went to the bathroom quickly and also changed into her t-shirt and shorts to be more comfortable. Gabriella crawled back into bed with Troy and put her arms around him. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest before she fell asleep for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and got up quietly so that she did not wake him up. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed for the day and then went down stairs to make some breakfast for her and Troy. Gabriella finished making breakfast and put it on a tray. Gabriella went upstairs with the breakfast and took it into the bedroom. Gabriella saw Troy awake and sitting up watching TV. Troy look over to see Gabriella had brought him breakfast in bed. Gabriella places the tray of food for Troy and her and they had breakfast in bed together.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**So after Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast , she put the tray on the dresser before going back over to her fiance Troy. Troy pulled Gabriella down and started kissing her on the lip. Troy and Gabriella were making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love three times before cuddling in each others arms for awhile. Troy and Gabriella stayed in bed all day and made love several times. Troy and Gabriella got up to take a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella knew after they ate dinner that they would be back in their bedroom and making love several times before going to sleep for the night in each others arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella decided to go see his parents after they went to the doctors appointment. So Troy and Gabriella took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to their kitchen to get something to eat. Troy and Gabriella finished eating breakfast and then got ready to leave for the docotor's appointment. Troy and Gabriella decided they wanted to know the sex of their baby. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the doctor's for the appointment they had. Gabriella's name was called and they followed the nurse to the room. The doctor came into the room and asked Gabriella how she was doing. Gabriella told the doctor she is doing good. The doctor had Gabriella layed down and then took the gel to put on her pregnant belly. The doctor took the wand over Gabriella's pregnant belly and told them that the baby was looking good. The doctor asked Gabriella and Troy if they wanted to know the sex of their baby.**

**Troy and Gabriella told the doctor that they wanted to know the sex of their baby. so the doctor told Troy and Gabriella that they were having a boy. Troy and Gabriella had smiles on their doctor gave them the sona gram pictures before they left the room to make the next doctor's appointment. After they made the next doctor's appointment,they left to go get some lunch before they went home to relax. When Troy and Gabriella got back home, they went to their bedroom to take a nap together. **

**Two hours later Troy woke up before his fiance Gabriella. Troy took a quick shower and got dressed. Troy left his fiance a note telling her he would be back in a little bit. Troy went to his parents house and told them what he had planned. Troy told his mom and Dad that he wanted to marry Gabriella that night. Troy asked his parents if they would help him get things set up. Lucille and Jack told their son Troy they would be happy to help him set up for the wedding. So they got started with setting stuff up.**

**Mean while Gabriella woke up and notice that her fiance Troy was not in bed with her. Gabriella went to get up from the bed when she started feeling crampy and also realize she was having contractions. Gabriella knew she was only seven and a half months pregnant. Gabriella called Taylor and told her that she was in labor. Taylor asked Gabriella where her fiance Troy was at. Gabriella told Taylor that she did not know where Troy was at. Gabriella asked Taylor to come over to the house to take her to the hospital. Taylor told Gabriella that she was on her way. Gabriella grabbed her bag for taking with her to the hospital and went down stairs to wait for Tayor to show up. Gabriella was having another contraction when Taylor arrived at the house. Taylor took Gabriella's bag and Gabriella to her car. After Taylor got Gabriella with her bag into the car, she took her to the hospital right a way. Taylor got Gabriella to the hospital and parked her car before they got out. Taylor took Gabriella and her bag into the hospital and told the nurse that her friend Gabriella was in labor.**

**The nurse got the wheel chair and had Gabriella sit in it. The nurse took Gabriella and her friend Taylor up to the maternity ward. Gabriella got took to the room and settled in. Gabriella started having another contraction and Taylor held her hand did the contraction was over. The nurse had put a fetal monitor on Gabriella's pregnant belly to keep track of her contractions. Gabriella asked Taylor if she could calll Troy again for her. The doctor came in the room to check Gabriella and told her that she was 6 centimeters a long. The doctor asked Gabriella if she wanted a epaderal and Gabriella told the doctor she wanted one. after Gabriella got her epaderal , she decided to try and get some rest. Taylor tried to call Gabriella's fiance Troy but he still was not answering his cell phone. **

**Taylor decided to called her boyfriend Chad and see if he would go find Troy. Chad answered his cell phone and asked Taylor what was up and Taylor told Chad that she can not get a hold of Troy. Chad asked Taylor why she was trying to get a hold of Troy and Taylor told her lunkhead boyfriend Chad that Gabriella is in labor and in the hospital right now. While Taylor was talking to her boyfriend Chad , the doctor came back in the room with the sona gram machine. The doctor did one more ultra sound on Gabriella. While the doctor was moving the wand she saw another head and told Gabriella she was having twins. The doctor took and put the sona gram machine a way. Gabriella was in shock at first to learn that she and Troy were having twins and then she had a smile on her face. Gabriella was wondering where her fiance Troy was at. Gabriella want Troy to be their when their twins were born.**

**Taylor got off her cell phone and told Gabriella that she has Chad going to find Troy right now. Taylor asked Gabriella how she was feeling and Gabriella told Taylor she was doing fine for now. Gabriella told Taylor that she hope Chad fines her fiance Troy soon. Taylor told Gabriella that her boyfriend Chad will find Troy and tells him that he needs to come to the hospital. Gabriella started having another contraction and Taylor took her hand to help her get threw the contraction. The doctor came in the room to check Gabriella again and told her that she was 8 centimeters and had 2 more to go before it was time to have the babies.**

**Mean while Troy and his parents finish setting things up for the wedding , when Chad arrived to tell Troy that his fiance Gabriella was in labor and in the hospital right now. Chad knocked on the door and Lucille answer it. Chad asked Troy mom where Troy was at and she told him that he was in the backyard. Chad thanked Lucille and went to the backyard. Troy looked up and saw Chad coming up to him. Troy asked Chad what was wrong and Chad told him that his fiance Gabriella is in labor. Chad told Troy that his fiance Gabriella is at the hospital and that Taylor is with her right now. Troy thanked Chad for telling him and he went to tell his parents that Gabriella was in labor. Troy also told his parents that she is at the hospital and he had to go to the hospital to be there with her. Lucille and Jack told him to go to Gabriella at the hospital. So Troy got into his car and went to the hospital to be with Gabriella.**

**Gabriella was really wanting her fiance Troy to be with her right now. Taylor told Gabriella that she would be with her when she gave birth to baby. Gabriella told Taylor that she wants her fiance Troy be with her when she gives birth to their child. Gabriella started crying her eyes out before she had the next contraction. Taylor helped Gabriella threw the contraction she was having. Taylor gave Gabriella a few ice chips too. Taylor just hope that her boyfirend Chad had found Troy and told him about Gabriella being in labor. Taylor also hope Chad told Troy that Gabriella was in the hospital and was wanting him too.**

**Troy arrived at the hospital and parked his car. After Troy locked his car up, he went into the hospital and asked the nurse where Gabriella was at. The nurse told Troy that Gabriella was up on the maternity ward. So Troy got on the elevator and went to the maternity ward and asked the nurse what room his fiance Gabriella was in. Troy got to theroom Gabriella was i and walk inside to see her having another contraction. Gabriella saw Troy and tried to reach for him. Troy went over to his fiance Gabriella and gave her a hug. The doctor came into the room and checked Gabriella again. The doctor told Gabriella she was ready to have the babies. Troy asked the doctor what she meant when she said babies and the doctor trold Troy that he and his fiance Gabriella are having twins. Troy was in shock to learn they were having twins but then he had a huge grin on his face.**

**The doctor told Gabriella to push when she has the next contraction. Troy held Gabriella's hand as she was pushing. Gabriella felt another contraction and started pushing again. Not long after her pushing , thier son Tristen Troy Jack Bolton was born and he weigh 5lbs and 10 oz. Tristen was 12 inches long too. While Tristen was getting cleaned up and a diaper put on him. Gabriella started pushing to get the second baby out. After a Gabriella pushed a few times , thier daughter Melody Lucille Bolton was born. Melody weigh 5lbs 10oz and was 12 inches long too.**

**While the nurses were putting a diaper on Melody and also dressed her before wrapping her in the pink blanket. The nurse Handed Tristen who was wrapped in the blue blanket to to Troy. The nurse then Hand Melody who was in the pink blanket to Gabriella. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that their son and daughter were beautiful. Taylor brought the priest into the room with her and Troy was wondering what was going on. Gabriella told Troy they were getting married now. Chad came into the room holding the wedding rings. So Troy and Gabriella were married in the hospital that same day their twins were born. after Troy and Gabriella were married , they asked Taylor and Chad if they would be the godparents of their kids. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they would love to be the godparents of their kids. **

**The nurse came to the room and asked Troy and Gabriella if they were up for some more visitors and they told the nurse to go ahead and send them in. Troy and Gabriella had finished feeding their son and daughter. Troy and Gabriella were burping their son and daughter ,when his parents and her mom came in the room with the rest of the gang. Troy was holding his daughter Melody ,while Gabriella was holding their son Tristen. Lucille, Jack, maria and the ret of the gang were in shock to see Troy and Gabriella with two babies. They asked Troy and Gabriella what the babies names were. Troy and Gabriella told his parents, her mom and the rest of the gang that the boys name was Tristen Troy Jack Bolton and the daughters name was Melody Lucille Bolton. They all went awe and said the names were cute. Troy asked his mom if she wanted to hold her grand daughter and Lucille told her son she would love to hold her grand daughter. Troy layed his daughter in his moms arms. Troy then lay his son in his dads arms and took a picture too.**

**After Troy's parents. her mom and the rest of the gang got to hold Tristen and Melody they went back to their mom and dad. After everyone left for the day, Troy and Gabriella got to spen some alone time with their kids. The doctor came in to see how Gabriella was doing. After the doctor got done checking Gabriella, the doctor told Troy and Gabriella that she and the babies would get to go home the next day. So they stayed in the hospital overnight and got some sleep. The next day the doctor checked Gabriella again and then told her that she and the babies can go home with her husband Troy. So Gabriella got up and went to take a shower. After Gabriella got done showering , she got dressed in the tshirt and sweat pants that her husband Troy had brought for her to wear. Troy was holding his son and Daughter when Gabriella came out of the bathroom. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she was ready for her and the babies to go home. Gabriella told Troy she was ready for her and the babies to go home now.**

**So Troy took his wife Gabriella and their kids home from the hospital. Once they were home Troy help Gabriella with the kids and her bag into the house. Troy and Gabriella layed their son Tristen and daughter in the same bassnet together. Gabriella layed down to take a nap for a few hours for the babies need to be fed again. Troy had made sure he locked the car up before he went back into the house. Troy locked the door and went upstairs to his wife Gabriella and the babies. Troy saw his wife Gabriella sleeping and decided to take a nap with her too. So Troy took his shoes off and crawl into bed with Gabriella. Troy quietly pulled Gabriella close to him and cuddle with her before going to sleep.**

**Tristen and Melody woke up Troy a hour later. So Troy got up and change their diapers and then took them down stairs with him and layed them on a blanket on the floor. Troy warmed up two bottles. Troy took them and went back to the living toom where is son Tristen and daughter Melody were kicking their feet in the air and smiling. Troy fed his son Tristen and Melody thier bottle. After Troy finished feeding his son and daughter, he then burp them both before taking the mback upstairs to the master bedroom. Troy layed his sleeping son and daighter back down in the bassnet. Troy saw that his wife Gabriella was still sleeping and so he layed back down on their bed. Troy had went back to finishing his nap. Troy woke up two hours later and Gabriella was still sleeping but he saw she had put her head on his chest.**

**Troy got up quietly and check on his son and daughter. Troy had saw they were a wake and so he change their diapers again. Troy decided to take them down stairs with him so they would not wake Gabriella up. Troy layed his son and daughter in the play pen. Troy went to warm two bottles up, so he could feed and burp them before Gabriella woke up. Troy fed his son and daughter and then got them burp too. Troy put the tv on and layed both his son and daughter on his chest. Troy called Chad to see if he would want to come over for a little bit. Chad told Troy he was on his way, and so Troy got up quietly and lay his son and daughter in the play pen. Chad knocked on the door and Troy answer it. Troy told Chad to be quiet because Gabriella was still sleeping. Chad came in and ask Troy where Tristen and Melody were at. Troy told Chad that he just layed them down in the play pen and that they were sleeping. When Gabriella woke up she notice that her husband Troy and the babies were not in the bedroom and so she went down stairs to the living room and saw Troy on the couch with Melody sleeping on his chest. Then Gabriella saw Tristen a sleep on Chad's chest and so Gabriella decided to take the picture before she woke Troy and Chad up. **

**Gabriella called Taylor and asked her to come over right a way. So Taylor showed up at Troy and Gabriella's house. Taylor knocked on the door and Gabriella answered it to see Taylor. Gabriella to Taylor to be quiet and that she want to show her whu she had to be quiet. Gabriella and Taylor went to the living room together. Taylor saw her boyfriend Chad sleeping with Tristen on his chest and saw Troy sleeping with Melody on his chest. Taylor asked Gabriella how long they have been sleeping this way and Gabriella told Taylor she did not know how long they had been sleeping. So Taylor took a picture of her boyfriend Chad skeeping with Tristen on his chest. Taylor said to Gabriella lets wake them up. So Taylor went over to Chad and placed a pssionate kiss on his lips which he respond back too. Gabriella went over to pick Tristen up quietly and layed him back down the play pen. Then Gabriella went over to her husband Troy and took Melody quietly off of Troy's chest and lay her i nthe play pen with her brother. Gabriella could not believe that Tristen and Melody stay a sleep whne she layed them down in the play pen.**

**Gabriella then went back to her husband Troy and started kissing him passionately on the lips and he respond back to the kiss. Troy open his blue eyes which meant his wife Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Troy gave his wife Gabriella one more passionate kiss on the lips before asking her how long she had been up. Gabriella told Troy she been upfor two hours and then they heard Taylor say to Chad I love you but lets wait till we get back to your house. So Chad and Taylor left Troy and Gabriella's house and went to Chad's house for the rest of the day.**

**Two months later Chad and Taylor were engaged to be married in four months. Troy and Gabriella were happy for their best friends. Troy and Gabriella's were feeding their two month old twins and burping them too. Troy and Gabriella had just layed Tristen and Melody down for their nap. Troy and Gabriella went to their room and made love twice while their son and daughter were napping. Troy and Gabriella were wanting to have another baby even thought their son and daughter were only two months old and still in diapers.**

**A four months later Chad and Taylor were now married and expecting their first child together. Troy and Gabriella were expecting their third child together. Troy and Gabriella's son and daughter were now six months old and eating baby food in between bottle feedings. Troy and Gabriella had called Chad and Taylor to see if they wanted to hang out with them one night. Troy and Gabriella had found out that Sharpay and Zeke had gotten married five months ago and were expecting their second child. Troy and Gabriella also learn that Ryan and Kelsi were married and expecting twins in two months. Troy told Gabriella he had heard that Jason and Martha were dating. Troy and Gabriella realized they wanted to start a home business and were going to see if Chad and Taylor want to get on it with them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 13**

**3 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella are happily married. They have three kids and one on the way now. Troy and Gabriella have started thier home business which is doing really well.**

**Troy and Gabriella were still going strong and their love was even stronger too. They still saw their friends when they were not busy .**

**Chad and Taylor are now married with two kids and one on the way too.**

**Chad was a basketball coach and Taylor was a stay at home mom.**

**Chad and Taylor lived next door to their best friends Troy and Gabriella. When they were not busy they would visit Troy and Gabriella.**

**The rest of the friends were married with kids and they visit Troy and Gabriella when they were not busy too.**

**THe End**

**A/N I am ending this story here for now and i might do a sequel to this story later on.**


End file.
